NaLu: Baby Outside My Door
by Juvia The Shipping Queen
Summary: A nice day off for Lucy, or at least she wishes she could get that XD, Lucy and Natsu are hanging out until the door bell rings and they found a baby dropped off at their door by a mom who didn't want the baby. Will they take care of the baby and keep it, or find the mom and solve this problem? What will this do to Natsu and Lucy's feelings for each other? NaLu Fanfic! w/ some GaLe
1. Chapter 1

was a bright and sunny day outside in the great town of Fiore. Lucy was taking a day off and reading a book that Levy had suggested for her. Lucy had stopped reading after hours of reading the boom and put in a bookmark to mark her spot, set the book down, and got up to get a quick snack. She grabs an apple and starts to walk back until suddenly Natsu was seen on her couch in such a short amount of time "NATSU! STOP BREAKING IN MY HOUSE" "Oh, yo Lucy~" "Natsu, its my day off, what is it that you need?" Natsu looked away for a second and it was silent for what felt like minutes. Lucy looked confused and sat next to Natsu in the couch. Natsu suddenly started to speak and looked at Lucy with a big toothy smile on his face. "Happy confessed to Charle that he likes her and she liked him back! But he wanted to be alone with her so I left and came here!" Lucy was glad for the cat, she knew it would happen sooner or later. "OH MY GOSH THATS AWESOME! I'm so happy for him! But today is my day off so I am going to be reading. You may hang out, but I will be reading in silence." "Ok!" Natsu had sat next to Lucy in the couch in silence for about 15 minutes and was bored out of his mind. He already ate all her food so that wasn't an option. He looked at one of the pillows that he was leaning on and smiled deviously. He quietly grabbed the pillow and smacked Lucy straight in the face with it. Lucy was mad now, she slowly turned to Natsu with an irritated look on her face. She grabbed one of the other pillows and hit him multiple times, climbing him while he hits back. Suddenly, Lucy hits him to a point where he gives up and they stop while they are both out if breath, smiling. Until Lucy realizes what position their in. Natsu is laying on the couch with his back against the arm if the chair hold him up, while Lucy is on top of him, facing him, on his lap, both legs apart on Natsu's sides. They look into each others eyes. Flushed red on both if their faces, growing hotter and hotter by the minute. They sat like that for practically 4 minutes. Lucy and Natsu started to very slowly grow closer, almost 3 inches away from their lips touching until *Ding dong* Lucy falls off Natsu's lap onto the floor and quickly gets on her feet, trying to forget what just happened and runs to the door. Natsu is sitting there confused and deep in thought. He suddenly hears Lucy gasp loudly at the door and runs over to see who it what is at the door. And then he hears crying, but not Lucy's crying, a young and screeching cry. He looks out and sees Lucy trying to pick up what looks like a 4 month old baby in a wrapped up blanket and a note on the back of the baby. Lucy quickly looms around to see who dropped this baby off and sees someone in a dark cloke run away in the darkness, knowing its too late, she's too far to reach, but her tear stains are leaving a trail on the concrete. Lucy frantically takes the baby inside and try's to stop the crying, while Natsu just stands in shock..to be continued...

Hello! This Is my first fanfic and I thought of this after watching "Meet the Robinsons" ...if you've seen it, you'll see why XD I will post the next chapter soon if your actually interested, feel free to leave any suggestions for what to put next or how I did for my first fanfic. Until then, Bai-neeee~!

...yup...


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's P.O.V

"Oh Shit! Oh No! GAH!" I started to panic and nervously pace around the room. I couldn't think straight about what to do. But what do you expect? Me to react calm? An abandoned baby had just been dropped off in front of Lucy's apartment door and the mom left in a flash and now we have to do something about it! I looked at Lucy holding the baby in her hands with care and it calmed my nerves down a little bit but still panicing a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO!?" I yelled while still pacing back and forth.

"I don't know! Uh, GO TO THE GUILD AND GET MIRA!"

"What for?!"

"JUST TELL HER TO COME OVER" Lucy yelled back. Suddenly the baby started to cry due to all the yelling. Lucy rocked her...or him...whatever the gender was, back and forth at a soft pace to calm the baby down. I watched as she calmed the baby with her soothing voice and slow rocking.

"Go get her" she half whispered towards me. I then jumped out the window and ran to the guild as fast as I could to get Mira. I soon arrived to the guild and a kicked the door open and ran to Mira, Knocking over a pestering ice pervert trying to pick a fight with me as soon as I walked in along with a couple of chairs.

"MIRAAAAA~! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled as I ran to the bar.

"Why!? What Happened!?" Mira said as she gave me her full attention and I could see her already starting to worry.

"I'll explain later, but we need to go to Lucy's apartment right now!"

"Okay, I'm coming. KINANA! TAKE MY PLACE!" Mira yelled as she ran out the guild with me. I ran back to Lucy's apartment as fast as I could along with Mira. I just hope Lucy is okay right now. Seeing her before when she was calming the baby made me feel kind of fuzzy inside, I don't nderstand what it mean't but it was a good feeling. As soon as we arrived to Lucy's apartment door, I opened the door and ran in with Mira and was immediatly shushed by the beautiful blonde holding the abandoned baby. I suddenly heard a giggle from Mira behind me.  
as she stared at us. I could see the devious look in her eye.

"Well well, I didn't know about this special relationship. You guys were fast! But I knew it would happen sooner or later. How long has this been going on?" Mira said with a smirk. She started to giggle when she saw Lucy's face. I turned to see Lucy with her face bright red. I was so confused by what Mira was talking about and didn't know how to respond to her question so I left it to Lucy to answer it.

"N-NOTHING IS GOING ON L-LIKE THAT M-MIRA! Look, we were hanging out and this lady knocked on the door, left a baby outside the door and disappeared and now we don't know what to do! I thought maybe you could find a way to help us." Lucy had said, in fact, a little TOO loud, that the baby started to wake up again. Mira giggled again and Lucy started to fluster and quickly try to calm down the baby.

"Us? We? So Natsu is involved with this too?" Mira said with a huge smile. Lucy looked up again while trying to rock the baby and got all red in the face. She looked so cute when she got all flustered. Alright, I'll admit. I like Lucy, in that "romantic" kind of way, whatever that means, I remember Lucy mentioning it and explainig what it mean't since I asked when I "accidentally" read a part of her novel. Either way, I love her, but expessing those emotions are somewhat hard for me to express. But I've got to snap back to whats going on right now.

"T-That doesn't matter! I need your help! What do I do Mira!?" Lucy yelled in a panic. Mira then picked up the phone and dialed a phone number and waited. Lucy was still trying to calm down the baby with her soothing voice and slow rocks while standing in place. It was interesting to watch, I got that fuzzy feeling again and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lucy being motherly. I snapped out of it when I heard Mira talking to someone on the phone. After around 3 minutes he hung up and started to walk towards the door.

"Okay, I called Bisca and asked about it and she said she could let us use her old crib, a bottle and baby carriage she used for Asuka and I have to go pick it up from her house right now, so the baby can sleep. So I shall be right back in abot 20 minutes. Also, I'll get diapers at the store. See ya later" Mira said as she walked out the door.

"Thank you so much Mira!" Lucy said to Mira across the room. Lucy looked like she was about to cry out of happiness. I laughed a little bit seeing her so happy and relieved that she doesn't have to panic so much about this. She saw me laughing and shot me a look that looked as if she was trying to look angry and trying not to start laughing. She suddenly started laughing, it must be from the stress she's experiencing all at once. It all happened so fast! She looked so tired and stressed, but still beautiful of course, I felt kind of bad for her, and I kind of want to help her out a little bit...

"Can I try to hold the baby?" I said. I wanted to help her out, she looked like she was about to pass out. She then walked over to me and showed me how to hold the baby. Arm under the head to support it, other arm around the body. I started to feel warm inside. No, different warm, not the regular warmth from being a Fire Dragon Slayer, warmth from feelings. It felt nice. I held the baby with care, it felt so fragile and small, yet so soft. I couldn't stop staring at its face,  
it was so...so...I don't even know how to explain it. After 5 minutes of staring at the baby, I look up and see Lucy passed out on her bed, sound asleep. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. I walked over and used one hand to tuck her hair behind her head while holding the baby extra carefully with the other arm. She moved a little but didn't move from her place. I layed down next to her while setting the baby right between us and I held the baby tightly and the Baby and I drifted off to sleep.

MiraJanes P.O.V

I came back to Lucy's apartment and found Lucy, Natsu and the baby all sleeping together in the bed. Oh my goodness, they look so cute together! Its like one big family! I set the baby stuff down and took out my camera. I took a picture of the sleeping individuals and saved it in my gallery, ready to put the picture in her scrapbook of the guild and show it to everyone in the guild. I left the apartment as quiet as I can and went back to the guild to clean up the bar and thank Kinana for taking the rest of my bar shift. I swear, I'm surprised Natsu and Lucy aren't together yet, but maybe this baby outside her door may be a little cupid ready to get them together. I sure hope so! 


End file.
